villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Driscoll
Driscoll, also known as the Forever King, is one of the main villains in Ben 10. He appeared in "Perfect Day" and he appeared again in "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1" and "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2". He then reappears in The Purge where he discovers the identity of the founder of the Forever Knights, Sir George. Along with his Forever Knights, Driscoll is the main antagonist of the fourth season of the original series. He is voiced by Robert Doyle. Backstory Driscoll was once a veteran Plumber who was kicked out of the Plumbers when it was discovered that he was stealing advanced technology from alien perps and using it for his own benefit. He later joined The Forever Knights and worked his way up the ranks to Forever King. He then created a splinter group with the desire to conquer the world and gain revenge on the Plumbers. Original Series Driscoll appears at the end of "Perfect Day", where he tells the Forever Ninja not to release Enoch from the dream machine, saying he has failed him enough and will deal with Ben Tennyson himself. Driscoll creates a group of Ben's enemies, consisting of himself, the ninja, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Rojo, Clancy, Sublimino, and the Circus Freak Trio (Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath). He planned to use them to destroy Ben and also targeted Gwen, Max, and their tag-along Cooper Daniels. When they escape most of their attempts, they hide out in the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore, but Sublimino hypnotized Cooper to attack the Tennysons. After dealing with Cooper, the Tennysons worked together and took down most of the Negative 10. However, Driscoll's real main motive was to take the Sub-Energy and use it to power up his suit to take over the world. However, Upchuck ate the Sub-Energy and defeated Driscoll, however, Driscoll escaped. ''Ultimate Alien'' Driscoll returned in "The Purge", where he and the rest of the Forever Knight faction leaders were summoned by Sir George. Although he initially attacked the old man, he stopped once he realised who he was and agreed to serve him. Later, while leading a group of Forever Knights to capture aliens, he was challenged by Ben to honorable combat over the fate of the prisoners, which Ultimate Spidermonkey won. Despite this, Driscoll refused to let the aliens go, ordering the Forever Knights to kill them. However, after a powerful threat from Ben, Driscoll and his Knights withdrew. Driscoll apologized to Sir George for his failure, who said that it's not important and put him in charge of the Knights while leaving on a sacred journey. Driscoll was killed by Vilgax after confronting him at the seal which was the same one that Lucubra emerge from. Powers and Abilities Driscoll in the original series used a power suit that gave him enhanced strength, durability and could project energy blasts from his gloves. When he used the Sub Energy to enhance his powers, he could fire staggering energy blasts from his helmet's visor. However, the power suit was destroyed when Upchuck ate the Sub Energy and shot it at him. In Ultimate Alien, he still wears powered armor (that looks similar to the new Knight attire), but sometimes without head covering. It greatly enhances his strength, gives him enhanced durability and harnesses energy beams through his gloves. He also uses an energy lance, sword and a hovercycle while in battle. Trivia *Driscoll's helmet is similar to the face of White Ranger (Trent) of Power Rangers Dino Thunder which is white in outer and red in inner. *When Driscoll appears in Ultimate Alien without his Forever King armor from the original series, he seems younger. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Leader Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains